


NightVale; Rescued From a Smiling God

by XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX



Series: Strexcorp wins [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Things Happen to Cecil Palmer, I still like Kevin, Kevin and Maureen were the duo I never knew I needed, M/M, So much angst, Strexcorp wins au, Sympathetic Kevin (Welcome To Night Vale), more tags will likely be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX/pseuds/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX
Summary: After Cecil let himself be taken by Strexcorp to save Carlos and Maureen, they go back to save him.(Name by @crazyoceangirl on Tumblr!)
Relationships: Carlos & Abby Palmer, Carlos & Dana Cardinal, Carlos & Maureen (Welcome to Night Vale), Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Kevin & Cecil Palmer, Kevin & Maureen (Welcome to Night Vale), Lauren Mallard & Daniel
Series: Strexcorp wins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been weeks, I know we want whatever plan we decide on to work but I’m worried-“

”Abby, we literally all are, but rushing in with a sloppy plan will only make things worse.”

Maureen leaned back in her chair.

”I know you’re right, but he hasn’t even been on the radio!”

”Probably some form of indoctrination.”

Dana replied, and everyone stared at her.

”I hate that you're probably right.”

Carlos said as he sat down.

”This isn't making me feel better.”

Abby told them, Maureen side-eyed her.

”That isn't what the meeting was for.”

Carlos broke the tension in the room.

”Maureen, can you please go calm down?”

She glared at him then got up and left the room.

”What if we overthrow the whole regime?”

Dana asked.

”Well, not bad in theory, it’ll take forever to plan and we should get Cecil then go back.”

”But we plan on doing it?”

Dana questioned, Carlos nodded.

”At some point after the rescue, yes.”

Maureen leaned in the door, she had something in her hands.

”What about Kevin?”

”Kevin?”

Abby asked, Maureen walked back into the room.

”We worked together, tried to get Cecil out with me but...”

”But?”

”We tried three separate times. The first time I got hurt, the second time was when they stitched his mouth shut and punished Kevin. They didn’t see me.”

Maureen put the thing on the table.

”The rest is history.”

It was a blue print of the building.

”Where did you get that...?”

Abby asked.

”Stole it from Lauren’s office. Anyways, let’s start.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We run into someone familiar

The plan was made and executed. Dana agreed to be used as bait, the group would wait for her to get the keys and come back.

”What’re you doing here?”

An employee asked her and she shrugged.

“Why would I know?”

”Because you came here?”

”I didn’t.”

The employee sighed, “I don’t get payed enough for this, just come in.”

”Sure, why not?”

While they walked inside, Dana stole their keys and snuck into an empty hall. She watched as they disappeared before turning around and heading back to let the rest of them in.

”Thanks, Dana.”

Carlos said.

”Not a problem.”

”Wow, you actually got the keys? Lucky, I was picking locks.”

”Who’s fault is that?”

Abby asked, Carlos sighed.

”Let’s just stick to the plan.”

Dana led them to the hall.

”We should spilt up, I’ll find Kevin.” Maureen told them.

”I don’t think that’s a good idea, we should scope things out before we spilt.”

Abby told her.

”Fine, but as soon as it’s ’safe’, I’m looking for him.”

”Okay.”

They walked in silence before-

”-Do you guys know what you're looking for?”

Dana asked quietly, the silence gave her her answer.

”You guys aren't suppose to be here.”

A familiar voice called out. They turned and looked.

”Cecil?”

Carlos asked. Cecil didn’t look like Cecil anymore, instead of purple, he wore yellow. His eyes held no recognition of who they were.

”I’m sorry, do I know you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but gut-punching nonetheless


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, they’ll be getting longer soon (hopefully)

Everyone got silent, no one said anything. Kevin came up behind him.

”Cecil-“

He stopped, Maureen noticed the bandage around his neck. There was a little bit of blood on it.

”-Oh, oh no.”

”Kevin, what’s going on?”

”I’ll explain in a minuet, we need to find an empty room.”

”The security office is empty, I’m supposed to be in there.”

No one said anything as they walked over. The air felt heavy between them. When they got to the door, Cecil was the one to unlock it. As they walked in, Kevin spotted Dana holding a set of keys.

”Impressive, Maureen couldn't do that.”

Maureen rolled her eyes, ”You had keys.”

Kevin looked at Cecil then back to the group.

”Lauren did it shortly after you guys left. She just...blocked some of his memories from him. I haven’t found anyway to trigger them back.”

”What’re you talking about?”

Cecil asked, Kevin looked back at him again.

”We’ve talked about this.”

”We have?”

”...I’m seriously worried for you. Anyway, do they looked familiar?”

Cecil hesitated then shook his head. He looked lost.

”I- I remember pain, that’s really it. It gets extremely fuzzy.”

Kevin turned back to the group.

”You guys risked a lot to come back.”

Carlos spoke up, ”Can I talk to him? Alone?”

Kevin shrugged, ”Sure, I wanna catch up with Maureen, anyway.”

As they started to leave, Abby put her hand on Carlos’ shoulder.

”Good luck.”

Then there were two. Cecil motioned to the chairs in the room.

”Let’s sit down.”


	4. Chapter 4

They were both silent for a minuet, neither of them knew what to say. Cecil stared at the monitor.

”Who was I to you?”

“What?”

”I must’ve been pretty important for you to risk everything to come back.”

Cecil looked at Carlos, who noticed his eye seemed better. Still purple, but not swollen shut. His mouth had some scarring around it from the stitching not being taken out properly.

”You are-...were my boyfriend.”

If Cecil noticed the change he didn’t say anything. He smiled, unlike other Strexcorp members, he wasn't always smiling.

”Wow, how’d I end up with someone as beautiful as you?”

Carlos laughed, ”Nice to know they didn't erase your charm.”

Cecil had new glasses, which makes sense seeing as they broke his last pair.

”If you don’t mind me asking, how come you’re not on radio?” Carlos asked, head tilted.

Cecil’s whole demeanor changed, he turned his gaze back to the monitors.

”They don’t trust me yet, I don't know why.”

”You did try to escape three separate times.

Carlos reminded him.

”It’s not like I remember that.” 

Cecil looked at him again, ”What’s your plan, exactly? You guys probably didn’t account for me...not remembering all of you

”...How do you like it here?”

”Oh, it’s horrible. At night you can hear the screams of everyone they keep here.”

His hand flew up to cover his mouth. His eyes wide. Carlos put his hand on Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil turned back to the monitors.

”I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even brainwashed he can't keep his mouth shut


	5. Chapter 5

Cecil tried to ignore the yelling, he tried not to turn around. It was horrible, he wanted to forget it. He couldn’t move. His body wouldn’t let him.

It wasn’t until Lauren was dragging him away that Cecil turned his head. Maureen was trying to fight the employees while Carlos was just staring at him. He seemed hopeless. Cecil looked away as Lauren started to talk.

Cecil blinked, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Carlos.

”I wasn’t suppose to tell you that...” He said again.

Something told him to push the hand off, but he didn’t.

Carlos spoke softly, ”You can tell me.”

Cecil shook his head.

”I want to, you seem trustworthy but...”   
  
He trailed off, he pushed Carlos’ hand off his shoulder.

”But I can’t”

He stood up and opened the door then sat back down as the group, along with Kevin.

”Well?” Kevin asked.

Cecil didn’t say a word, he just stared at the monitors. It was eerie to see him so quiet. Kevin obviously recognized this behavior from him.

”What did you tell him?”

Cecil didn't make any movements.

”I’m not mad, I need to know so I can cover for you.”

Still no reaction.

”Cecil it’s okay-”

Cecil shook his head.

”-Nothing bad will happen-”

”-I can’t go back there again, Kevin.”

Cecil whispered, his voice raw with emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks will be present in the story


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Carlos have a little talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * signifies a flashback

Kevin had brought Carlos into the hallway to talk.  
  
”I’m sure you have questions.”

”Like, in general or specific?”

”Either.”

”Okay, well first of all, is Cecil okay?”

”Physically? He’s healing. I’m supposed to keep an eye on him and report back. emotionally? No, not at all. He’s quiet and jump. I wasn't kidding when I said I was worried about him.”

Kevin explain, then continued.

”He doesn't even remember, I don’t know why he’s so jumpy.”

”Could he be faking it?”

Carlos suggested, Kevin shook his head.

”Unless he’s a really good actor. Even then he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.”

”What did they do to him?”

***

Kevin could only watch as Carlos and Maureen were dragged out of the building. His neck was sore from the wound. Kevin looked at Cecil and Lauren just in time to see Cecil turn away from the commotion. Kevin caught up to them

”What’re you planning on doing?”

”You already know.”

Laure answered without missing a beat, they spoke in hushed tones.

”I know you're mad, but do we have to keep doing this?”

”It’s the only way.”

”It’s inhumane!” Kevin fumed.

”Either stay quiet or you can go though it with him, as it seems it’s wearing out.”

Kevin didn't answer. He didn't want to go back.

”Good. We’re almost done anyways.”

Kevin looked at Cecil with helplessness in his eyes as they walked farther down the hall

***

”I couldn't stop her, I was afraid. I couldn't move-”

Carlos put his hand on his shoulder.

”It’s okay. It's not your fault, you tried your best. What exactly did they do?”

Kevin hesitated before answering.

”They brainwashed him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you love knowing more then the characters?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talk time!

“I never said I wouldn’t help.”

Cecil told them as he handed them a schedule. 

”It has times for Lauren and Daniel.”

”Where did you get this?”

Kevin asked as Abby flipped through it.

”I have a lot of time to kill.”

Cecil shrugged, Maureen interrupted.

”Who cares where he got it from? We can make a plan to leave!”

Dana shook her head.

”I feel like we should overthrow them while we’re here.”

”Bold.” Abby said as she flipped a page.

”We shouldn’t, we don’t know-“

Carlos started.

”-How often they change their schedule.”

Maureen finished, “You’re the only one against it.”

”Cecil hasn't given an opinion.” 

Kevin reminded them.

”...Am I suppose to? Because I don't really care. If you guys leave now, I have to stay here anyway. But if you overthrow them, I’ll help.” 

”Do you want your memories back or what?”

Abby said bluntly. 

”What?”

”I said; do you want your memories or not?”

”If I can be honest? I don't know.”

Everyone looked at each other then back to Cecil, waiting for an explanation.

”I phrased that the wrong way, I do want to remember you guys, but if that means I have to remember what I went though...”

A silence swept through the room, Maureen spoke first.

”You’re telling me we didn't have to come back?”

Abby smacked her shoulder as Carlos glared at her. Dana spoke directly to Cecil.

”You’d rather forget the people who care about you then remember your experience?”

”It wasn’t good.”

Kevin explained, ”I understand where he’s coming from.”

”We don’t even know if we can get my memories back!”

”He has a point. Even if we manage to overthrow strex, it might not bring his memories back.” 

”What about you?”

Maureen asked, Kevin raised an eyebrow.

”What about me?”

”How’s your memory, dumbass.”

”I’m an outlier and shouldn't be counted.

He said, simply. Blank stares.

”What does that even mean?”

Abby asked.

”Do you wanna know?”

”I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

”I didn’t get my memory erased. They said ‘Join or die’ and I didn’t feel like dying. I remember everything they did.”

”That’s fucked up.”

Dana replied. 

”Wait, Cecil might not get his memories back?” Carlos backtracked.

”Ever!” Kevin shrugged.

”What do we do then?”

”You’ll figure something out.”

Abby brought her hand up to her forehead, ”I need to sit down.”

Kevin mentioned to a chair, Dana spoke.

”You okay?”

”No, I’m very worried now. Considering he doesn't remember age 15-20.”

No one said anything.

”I’m still here, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just threw ages in here, feel free to ignore them


	8. Chapter 8

*  
”Cecil, I don’t know how to tell you that you're fine here.”

Lauren paced around her office, Cecil was sitting in a chair in front of her desk. 

”I know, I know I should feel safe here, but I don't. I’m having a hard time adjusting to my surroundings, it’s like my body doesn't trust it here.”

Lauren stopped at looked at him.

”That’s...that’s all, thank you.”

Cecil stood up and gripped the back of the chair, hesitating before leaving.

*

Cecil ran his hand over the back of the chair, then looked around the office. 

”You okay?”

Kevin had a notebook in his hand, he was looking at Cecil.

”I’m fine! Absolutely fine...-“

He paused and looked at her desk.

”-...Just going through her desk.”

Kevin's eyes lingered on him for a minute before going to flip through the notebook. Cecil walked around to the right side of the desk and opened a drawer. Inside was nothing, literally just nothing.

”...Kevin, is this weird?”

Kevin peered in, ”What the fuck...?”

He pressed down on the bottom. Nothing happened.

”She’s hiding something.”

”I thought that was a given?”

”Yeah, well-”

Kevin reached over to the other drawer and opened it. A big stack of blank paper sat in there.

”You go though that, I’ll go though her computer.”

Kevin sat at the chair and clicked-clacked on the keyboard. Cecil flipped though the blank sheets of paper.

”These are seriously just...blank.”

”What if it’s invisible ink?”

”Seems a bit childish, honestly.”

Kevin clicked on something, “Shit, it has a passcode.”

”Hurry then, we have ten minutes.”

”Oh, good. Can you be quiet then?”

The only sound in the room after that was the keyboard clicking and paper rustling. At the two minute mark, Cecil stood up.

”Kevin-“

”-Not now! I’m almost there!”

”This is important! please just listen!”

Cecil pleaded. That got Kevin’s attention.

”Lauren doesn’t trust you, I’m a double-agent. She knows we’re up to something but she thinks you dragged me in on it.”

It took the other a minute to process what Cecil said. He turned around.

”Do you want to be a double-agent?”

”No, but I can’t seem to lie to her. Kevin, I’m scared. I don’t wanna slip up and reveal-“

The door opened before Kevin could reassure him. Lauren crosses her arms, Daniel stood off to the side. Cecil stepped back.

”Kevin, I thought we gave you enough warnings! You have to suffer the consequences now!”

They were led out of the office, Daniel spoke to Cecil.

”We’ll take Kevin, you can go back to work. Good job.”

He patted him on the shoulder. Cecil just stood there, watching them leave. He felt numb with regret.

When he went back to the others, they all knew something went wrong.

”Where’s Kevin?”

When Cecil didn’t answer and avoided their looks, Maureen got tense.

”Where the fuck is Kevin, Cecil?”

When he finally looked at them, they saw his face was red, he wiped his eyes.

“It’s my fault, I’m supposed to be a double-agent. Lauren doesn’t trust Kevin, and I can’t lie to her. However, I think I know the area he’s in, we’ll have to abandon the plan.”

Everyone looked at each other then back to Cecil.

”How do you expect us to process this?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m insulted you had Cecil spy on me.”

Kevin said right as Lauren walked into the room.

”I’m insulted you tried to recruit Cecil against us!”

She messed with something on the wall, Kevin shrugged.

”That was his idea.”

”That’s not true.”

”If it wasn't true I wouldn’t tell you.”

”Because you're trying to get out of this.”

Kevin did a quick look around the room.

”...Where’s Daniel? Isn't he always with you?”

”He’s looking for Cecil-”

She trailed off.

”-Why do you look worried?”

”None of your concern.”

Kevin told her, she shook her head.

”No, I wanna know what’s up with Cecil.”

”I have no idea what we’re talking about.”

”I’ll let you go if you tell me.”

”Huh, tempting but I’m not a sntich. Unlike him.”

Lauren grinned, Strexcorp members are always smiling.

”He doesn't get a choice.”

”That’s worse. You are aware this isn't the first time his memories havs been erased, right?””

”...Fuck, I need to go.”

She left the room rather quickly. Kevin got his keys from his belt.

”Dumbass.”

Cecil paused.

”Just so you know, if we get caught I can’t cover for you all.”

He unlocked a door, the hallway was dark, barely lit. It was of medium size. They walked down the hall.

”How do you know Kevin is here?”

”Just a hunch.”

He replied, from the doors were either silence or screaming. At the end was an ’Employees Only’ door.

”Weird place for that.”

Abby mused.

”Cecil, are you alright?”

Dana asked, she noticed that he seemed tense. 

”I don’t like this place.”

Cecil answered quietly, “Bad energy.”

*

”What even is this hallway?”

Cecil turned to Lauren, who was unlocking a door that read ’Employees Only” on it.

”Brainwashing hallway.”

”...Please tell me you’re kidding.”

She opened the door, “Nope, I don’t ‘kid’ with strangers.”

They walked into the room and Lauren shut the door behind him. There were machines all around the room, that’s when it clicked in Cecil’s mind.

”No...Lauren-”

”-Are you just now understanding what’s going on?”

She was messing with something on the wall.

”...Yes.”

She looked at him, ”How did you not know?”

”No one said I was good at social queues!”

”There’s no ’social queues’ in brainwashing! Just get in the chair.”

”And if I don't?”

”You would've sacrificed yourself for nothing.”

”Fuck..”

*

Cecil stared at the door for a few seconds before-

“-Can someone else open the door?”

Maureen rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Cecil gave her the keys. She unlocked the door and pushed the door open.

”Kevin!”

He stood close to the door, keys in hand.

”Maureen?”

They walked into the room and looked around, Cecil stayed near the door and Carlos stayed close to him, occasionally looking for at him.

”We should leave, Lauren left in a hurry and Daniel is looking for Cecil.”

Kevin explained.

”Cecil? Are you okay?”

Carlos put his hand on Cecil’s shoulder.

”I-I need to get out of this room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I let Cecil say the fuck word again


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The format might look a bit messy, sorry for that! I couldn't figure out how to fix it

The door slammed shut and Lauren was in the room, she held something in her hand. Carlos grabbed Cecil’s hand and pulled him back. It felt warm. He looked back at him, slightly panicked and fear in his eyes.   
  
”It’s okay-”

Carlos started but Cecil shook his head.

”-All I want is to get out of this room.”

Cecil whispered. It was breathless.

”Does anyone know what this is?”

Lauren held up the device. It looked like a remote with a singular button. Maureen nodded.

”A remote with one button.”

Lauren ignored her.

”It’s basically a remote-”

”HA!”

”-That has control of Strexcorp employee's memories. It has the power to either erase or restore.”

No one said a thing.

”Or so we think, it’s a prototype. We never tested it.”

She looked at Cecil.

”You’ve been ’randomly’ selected to test it!”

Before anyone could react, she pressed the button. Cecil collapsed on the ground and let out a scream of pain that echoed through the room. Then there was nothing.

”I...did not expect that reaction.”

Lauren watched him. He laid on the ground, out cold. Carlos kneeled down and sat Cecil against the wall. Abby looked at him then at Lauren.  
  


”What did you do?”

The tone in her voice sent a shiver up Maureen’s back. When Lauren didn't answer, Abby asked again.

”I’m done with being polite. What the fuck did you do my brother, you bitch!”

She went to take a step forward but Dana and Maureen grabbed her arms.  
  
”Not yet.” Maureen whispered.

  
”I’ll be honest, Abby, is it? Pretty name. I have no clue what I just did! We never tested it!”

Carlos put his hand on Cecil’s shoulder.

”I’m sorry, dear.”

The door opened yet again and Daniel walked in. 

”Lauren-”

He stopped and walked out before spotting Cecil and looking back at Lauren.

“-What is in your hand?”

”The prototype we never used.”

”Lauren! We don’t know what this does!”

he snatched it from her hand and tossed it to Kevin who caught it.   
  
“What did it do?”

Abby asked, patient wearing thin. Kevin looked at her.

”That’s the thing, we don’t know. We couldn’t test it.”

”So, let me get this right, Cecil is the first person you used that on?”   
  
Abby asked for clarification.

”Yes.” Daniel told her.

Kevin held it up.

”What do you want me to do with this?”

”We don’t know if it can reverse the effects-...wait, why’d I give to you? You’re a traitor!”

Daniel took it back.   
  
“Now?”

Abby asked Maureen, who nodded.

”Sure, go wild.”

She let go of Abby’s hand. She walked calmly up to Lauren and punched her in the face. Maureen smiled at Kevin and practically threw herself at Daniel. While this fight is going on, Carlos was trying to wake Cecil.

That was when he groaned and sat up a little bit.

”Cecil? Are you okay?”

Carlos had both hands on his shoulders and could tell he was dazed, but he recognized him.

”Carlos, I...I have no idea what’s going on.”

He put his hand on top of Carlos’

”That’s okay, we’ll fill you in.”

Cecil did a look around the room then back at Carlos.

”I don’t want to forget you again.”

”You won’t, I promise you won’t-“

”-I love you.”

”I-I love you too.”

Cecil blinked.

”I don’t think you can keep that promise. Carlos, I’m scared.”

”Just stay with me, please...”

Cecil heard the desperation in the other's voice as he leaned back against the wall.

”I’m sorry...”

Then he was out again. Abby had Lauren pinned against a machine and was bashing her head against it.

Daniel had dropped the device when Kevin and Maureen began attacking him. Dana had picked it up and was now sitting next to Carlos. She put a hand on his shoulder. All the sudden Maureen shouted

”Abby, you’re gonna kill her!”

Carlos looked over and sure enough, Abby had her hands wrapped around Lauren’s throat. He ran over to pull Abby off. He led her away from Lauren. Dana looked at her. Lauren’s neck was bruised where Abby had her hands. She slid down the wall, passed out from low oxygen and a probable concussion.

”I didn’t know she had that in her...”

Daniel pushed Kevin off of him and sat by Lauren’s said. Carlos was whispering to Abby.

”What was that?”

”I don't know, I know that's not an excuse, I shouldn't have gone off on her-”

”-Breath.”

Abby took a breath and wiped her eyes before tears even came up.

”I let my anger get the best of me, but Cecil doesn't remember our childhood so hearing that he might not remember anything just set me off.”

She looked Carlos in the eye.

”I didn't want to kill her.”

Carlos didn't say anything, he just pulled her into a hug. Abby started to sob in his shoulder. Carlos was trying to comfort her while trying to collapse himself.

Kevin looked at Daniel.

”Soo, a truce?”

”For now? Yeah. Whatever Abby did knocked her out.”

He carried her out of the room. He gave Cecil a pitying look before leaving. Kevin sat next to Dana.

”Whatever that thing did is really taking a toll on him.”

Maureen nodded in agreement before saying something herself.

”I now see why Cecil doesn't like this room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a mental break down  
> *off key kazoo*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Gives y’all an update*  
> Also me: *Disappears for another 2 weeks*

“She’ll live.”

The Nurse concluded.

”Was there any other incidents that happened?”

They asked, Daniel nodded.

”She used a prototype on Cecil and knocked him out.”

”...And why is he not with you?”

Daniel hesitated, The Nurse sighed.

”Did they break in again?”

”Yeah.”

”I’ll go to them.”

”If Lauren finds out-”

”-Yeah, yeah.”

They waved that off as they walked out of the room, Daniel followed behind.

The Nurse opened the door and looked around. Maureen had a busted lip and a black eye, Kevin just had a bruised face in general. The Nurse looked at Daniel, who also had some bruised and a cut on his temple. They all just stared at each other for a minuet.

”He’s right there.”

Kevin told him, pointing to Cecil. Carlos sat in front of him, Abby was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room.The Nurse kneeled next to Carlos.

”Has he done anything concerning?”

”...No?”

The Nurse checked his pulse, ”Normal.” Before anything else could happen, Cecil sat up. His eyes seemed to be glazed over.

”...Where am I?”

He looked around, there was no sign of recognition on his face.

”Do you remember anything?”

”My name and...and...and-”

His voice got softer with every ’and’, ”Nothing.” The Nurse stood up.

”Welp, my job here is done.”

Daniel looked at them, ”You didn’t anything! At least ask him what his name his!”

The Nurse sighed and looked back at Cecil.

”What’s your name?”

”Cecil Gershwin Palmer..?”

”He’s fine.” The Nurse walked out. Everyone looked at each other again.

”Here’s a question; what the fuck are we gonna do now?!”

Maureen asked and was met with silence. Dana looked at Cecil.

”How’re you feeling?”

”Fine..? I have a headache but-”

Carlos helped him up.

”-You really don’t remember anything?”

Cecil shook his head, ”Not enough to say I do? I remember a girl, though.”

”Do you know her name?”

Abby asked and Cecil shrugged, ”It started with an A, I’m pretty sure.”

”We should get out of here, fast.”

Daniel got their attention, ”Staying here only means trouble.”

As they left the room, Daniel spoke to Abby in a whisper, ”Doesn’t your name start with an A?”

”Why are you talking to me? Who’s side are you even on?”

”That’s a great question. I myself don't know.”

Abby rolled her eyes, ”Figure it out.”

Carlos was talking to Cecil. ”I just wanna triple check; you really don’t remember anything?

”Nothing.”

”You’re taking it well.”

”It feels familiar. Like i’ve felt this before.”

Cecil explained. Carlos nodded, ”Does that freak you out at all?”

”Just a little bit, but seeing as I don’t remember much of anything else, it’s comforting.”

Cecil told him, ”Maybe not to know i’ve gone though this before but comforting nonetheless.”

”Maybe it’s a side-effect and it’ll go away?”

Kevin said.

”How would that even work?” Maureen asked, Dana chimed in.

”That’s not how this works.”

”How do you know?”

”Because that’s stupid.” She explained.

”Eh, it is strexcorp.”

”Why don’t you guys just leave?”

Daniel asked and Maureen answered.

”Funny story about that! We’re hoping to takedown strex from the inside out.”

Daniel blinked, surprised, ”I’m sorry, what?”

”I said-”

”-No, I heard you. I’ll be right back.”

He locked them in another room and quickly walked off.

”What the fuck just happened?”

”No idea, Maureen..”

Cecil looked around, taking in everything and everyone. 

”Abby?”

Abby turned around and faced him, ”Yeah..?”

”I have absolutely no idea why, but you’re the only one I recognize.”

”How much do you remember?”

”Bits and pieces. A lot of it is is still...hazy. But I know I remember you.”

”Huh.” She crossed her arms, ”To be completely honest? I don't know how to process this.”

”What do you mean?” Carlos asked.

Abby ignored him, ”Like- what exactly do you remember.”

*

Cecil raced down the stairs as soon as he heard the front door opened. Abby sat her keys on the counter and watched as Cecil nearly tripped on the last step.

”Abby!” He ran to the other side of the counter.

”You’ll never guess what happened today!”

He was practically bouncing with excitement, she smiled.

”What hap-”

”- I GOT ACCEPTED!” He yelled. 

”For the internship?”

”For the internship!”

”Congratulations, Cecil! I’m so proud of you!” she pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair.”

*

Cecil explained. Abby just stared at him.

”I- wow. That was forever ago. Why is that the one you remember?”

”Why would I know?” 

”Radio has been a big part of your life, I guess.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecil: *Gonna lose it if someone asks what he remembers again*


End file.
